The Uprising
The British Crown responds to the colonists' destruction of 600,000 pounds of tea by sending the ruthless General Thomas Gage to Boston to snuff out the rebellion. The general's tumultuous relationship with his wife, Margaret, leaves her vulnerable and soon, she engages in an affair with Sam Adams's close friend, Dr. Joseph Warren. To combat the growing British threat, Sam, John Hancock and John Adams meet with the First Continental Congress in Philadelphia. But when the other colonists refuse to aid Boston, Sam and Hancock take George Washington's advice and begin training their own army. When Margaret divulges Gage's plan to capture Sam and Hancock, Paul Revere sets off on his legendary ride to warn the colonists. Revere arrives in the nick of time, but while Sam and Hancock flee from their safe house, they hear "The Shot Heard Round The World" as the British face off with the colonial militia. Summary Quotes Cast Starring *Ben Barnes as Sam Adams *Marton Csokas as Thomas Gage *Ryan Eggold as Dr. Joseph Warren *Michael Raymond-James as Paul Revere *Rafe Spall as John Hancock *Henry Thomas as John Adams *with Jason O'Mara as George Washington *and Dean Norris as Ben Franklin Also Starring *Emily Berrington as Margaret Kemble Gage *Sean Gilder as Thomas Hutchinson *Kevin J. Ryan as John Pitcairn *Shane Taylor as Thomas Preston Co-Starring *Jimmy Akingbola as Peter Salem *Faycal Attougui as Tall Soldier *Billy Budd as Lanky Silo Guard *Alexander Campbell as Henry *Matthew Clancy as Private Escott *Oliver Coleman as John Andrews *Hadley Fraser as John Dickinson *Ionut Grama as Lookout Silo Guard *John Heffernan as Governor's Aide *Aneirin Hughes as Lord North *Michael Jenn as Alexaner Wedderburn *Daisy Lewis as Abigail *David Lipper as Merchant Amos *Catalin Mancafa as Small Soldier *Diarmaid Murtagh as Tim Kelly *Ionut Neagu as Captain Hall *Olivia Nita as Gage's Mistress *Orodel Olaru as Horse Coper *Andrew Pleavin as Mr. Whittier *Sam Redford as Private Belgard *Christopher Sciueref as Private Seidel *Lex Shrapnel as William Dawes *Alastair Southey as Private Soul *Pavel Ulici as Whipped Liberty Man *Nigel Whitmey as James Barrett Appearances *Benjamin Franklin *Escott *Margaret Kemble Gage *Thomas Gage *John Hancock *Thomas Hutchinson *Tim Kelly *John Pitcairn *Thomas Preston *Paul Revere *Peter Salem *Joseph Warren *George Washington |creatures= |events= *Revolutionary War **Battle of Lexington *French and Indian War |locations= *Earth **British America ***Massachusetts ****Boston **England ***London |organizations= *Sons of Liberty |species= |vehicles= |technology= |miscellanea= }} Advertising and marketing Promotional Photos Sons of Liberty Episode 2 promotional photo.jpg|Promotional photo. Sons of Liberty Episode 2 promotional photo 2.jpg|Promotional photo. Sons of Liberty Episode 2 promotional photo 3.jpg|Promotional photo. Sons of Liberty Episode 2 promotional photo 4.jpg|Promotional photo. Sons of Liberty Episode 2 promotional photo 5.jpg|Promotional photo. Sons of Liberty Episode 2 promotional photo 6.jpg|Promotional photo. Sons of Liberty Episode 2 promotional photo 7.jpg|Promotional photo. Sons of Liberty Episode 2 promotional photo 8.jpg|Promotional photo. Sons of Liberty Episode 2 promotional photo 9.jpg|Promotional photo. Sons of Liberty Episode 2 promotional photo 10.jpg|Promotional photo. Promotional Videos Category:Episodes